Easy A
by Harper Morgan
Summary: Based off the movie Easy A. Kagome lied about somethings she shouldn't have and now everyone knows! What's a girl to do? Do not own Inuyasha or the movie, Easy A. Complete!
1. Flawless Reputation

_Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever! This story is going to be based of the movie Easy A. But it won't have all the language in it. It will be a little different but hey, it's the general idea. I hope you enjoy it! I promise I'll do my best!_

Part 1

The rumors of my virginity have been greatly exaggerated. I used to be invisible. A dark spot in the eyes of the opposite sex. If Google Earth were a guy, he couldn't find me if I was dressed as a ten story building. Demon guy or not. Seriously. The only time any male pays attention to me is when I go to family reunions, they pinch my cheeks. It's typical for a girl to feel this way. Who am I, what does it all mean, gluh…Don't worry. This isn't one of those tales. But it sure started out that way. Until I started lying about some VERY personal things. So this is part one. The shudder inducing and clichéd, however totally false account of how I lost my virginity to a guy at a community. Now let's start by my saying there are two sides to every story. This is my side. The right one.

"George is not a sexy name! It's the kind you name your teddy bear!" Sango explained as I picked my papers off the ground. Sango is a very high tempered girl and curses like a sailor. Trust me. We won't go there.

"Well mine is so…" I fixed my crinkled purple shirt.

"How do you know this guy?" Sango did her famous eyebrow lift.

"He goes to college with my brother." Lie.

''Then how come I don't know him?"

"I just met the guy!" Lie. Sort of. He's not real.

"Then you don't know him either you selfish idiot!" Her brown eyes looked into mine as she grabbed me by my shoulders. "Please go camping with me Kagome Higurashi! I will pay you!"

"Not necessary. I have a date Sango! I'm sorry!" Lie. I don't know why I didn't want to go. Party because I didn't want to spend all weekend with her and another part because her parents are the weirdest people I've met. They grow food in a stupid 'victory garden'.

"Fine, don't go camping with me. Just know I hate you now….Go get your chocolate milk." She gestured toward the cafeteria and I rolled my eyes.

"You want some?"

"No."

Here's how I really spent my weekend. That Friday afternoon I got a card from my grandparents. 3 months late. I opened it up to find money in it and it also playing Pocket Full of Sunshine.

"Blah! Worse song ever!"

Saturday

I was painting my dog's nails and singing a Pocket Full of Sunshine. I cleaned while singing the same song.

Sunday

Took a shower and sang that annoying song that should be illegal. Also that night I danced around my room and sang along with my card….till I feel asleep on it. But on Monday…

Monday

"Hey! Kaaaaagome!" Sango waved and ran over to me, her long brown hair swinging behind her. Sango's striped shirt only covered half her boobs as usual. "Tell me all about the date!'

"It was OK. Nothing to exotic. Just went to a restaurant and talked." I said.

"Well are gonna see him again?" she pressed, it was as if she was squeezing me till she got every juicy detail.

"I don't know. It was just one of those weekends." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wait, wait ,wait! All weekend?" She held her hands up to stop me.

"Pretty much."

"You two didn't have…" Sango lifted her eyebrows. What was-ohhhhh!

"What? No of course not!"

"You did! You totally lost your v-card!' She smiled.

"Sango I'm not that kind of girl…"

"Oh really? The kind that does it or the kind that does it and doesn't have her lady stuff to tell her best friend?"

"Wait what?" I was so confused by this point. She grabbed my arm and started dragging me into the bathroom. "I want every detail! Now idiot!"

"Ya know, you call me idiot a lot. It's not exactly a term of endearment." She hit me on the head. "OW!"

"NOW!" Sango demanded.

"Fine! We…did it!"

"Ah yes!", she hugged me and I rolled me eyes, "Now you're super slut like me!"

"I don't think that letting Akitoki 'motorboat' you behind a Bath and Body Works makes you a super slut..."

"That doesn't matter! Besides this is about you not me! So what was it like?" her eyes went wide.

"It was normal. Nothing…freaky." I don't know why I lied. I guess it was the first time I felt Superior to Sango. I just started pilling on lie after lie. I talked about the setting and glade candles. Suddenly, someone flushed a toilet. Oh no! Someone else heard! And that someone was Kikyo Bryant! She is a stuck up Jesus freak who made the school mascot from the awesome Blue Devils to the less intimidating Woodchucks. Oh and the guy who was the shirtless Blue Devil to the fat Woodchuck was Inuyasha. Even in the fat suit I still fantasize about him. Anyway, Kikyo shoves her beliefs down people throats along with her group.

She stared at us as she washed her perfect little saved hands.

"What are you staring at Sister Christian?" Sango put her hand on her hip.

"Just a couple of admitted whores." Kikyo retorted. Nice one. But who's the whore here? Not me!

She walked past us and out the door. Great. Jesus freak heard me lie. This is gonna come back and bite me on the butt. I just know it.


	2. So Much For My Reputation

By the way, DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Or anything else. Just my brain for being brilliant! R&R PLEASE!

Part 2

So, now (no thanks to Kikyo) everyone thinks I'm NOT a virgin. Which brings us to part 2. The Accelerated velocity of Terminological Inexactitude. Which is just a way of saying rumors travel fast. I could basically see it being spread around. People gasping and their eyes the size of plates. Whoop- dee freakin' -doo! Just what I needed in my life!

I saw Kikyo and her little sidekick Kanna. She also spotted me and walked over to me with a smirk on her pretty little Jesus-fied face.

"Maybe next time you'll be careful what you say in the water closet." She puckered her lips evilly.

"Well what you heard wasn't what you think it was. Can I talk to you alone?" I pleaded with my eyes. And for the record, I only use that at EXTREME times people!

"Will you be alright?" Kanna looked at Kikyo.

"Yes I'll be fine." She and Kanna did their stupid praise Jesus signal and Kanna looked at me like I was an insect. We are from the same species woman! God...oops in front of a Jesus freak here.

"What you heard wasn't true. Actually funny story-" Kikyo cut me off.

"Kagome…that's your name right?"

"Yeah. And you're Kikyo Bryant. We've had 9 classes together since kindergarten. 10 if you count Religion of Other Cultures which you didn't go to cause you said it was science-fiction so…"

"Yeah, but there is a higher power that will judge you for your indecency." She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Tom Cruise?"

She tried to suppress a laugh. "I just hope for your sake, God has a sense of humor."

"I have 17 years of proof he does." I smiled at her. Which made her more annoyed.

"You've made your bed. I just hope you've cleaned the sheets." Kikyo walked off and hugged Kanna.

"Did I just get saved?" I called.

I remember the only time I've ever had a rumor spread about me. Back in eighth grade all I wanted was a kiss from a boy named Inuyasha. Let me tell you he has the CUTEST doggy ears EVER! We got thrown together in 7 minutes of heaven. We even had a dirty song to 'set the mood'.

"I think you're 'sposed to shove your tongue in my mouth." I blushed and gave him my best smile. I had braces at the time.

"Just give me a minute, kay?" He fidgeted and his doggy ears twitched. OH...MY…BACON. They twitched. If I didn't have my dignity, I would've totally squeaked!

"According to my watch you have 382 of them."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Add so fast. And you talk like a grown-up."

"Don't worry. I'm not that smart." We laughed.

"So if we didn't DO anything, can we still tell people we did?"

Crap. "Yeah sure." That time, I didn't want to lie.

Guys kept staring at me as I walked through the halls. If you kissed someone, no one cared. But if you slept with someone, BAM! You're a bimbo! And all I can think was, great. Now I'm a tramp!

At Kagome's House

"You guys do know that I was here all weekend right?" I picked at my food.

"Yes you were up stairs in your room." Mom said. (let's call her Mom. Too lazy to figure out a name)

"You would testify to that?" Mom looked at her oddly.

"I would take a demon sutra for you Kagome. I would slit my throat rather than say something that you didn't want me to!" Grandpa said while cooking.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Grandpa no one uses sutras anymore. They use guns. And that's not necessary but that is comforting."

"So honey why do you want us to take a bullet for you if anyone asks if you were here all weekend. Singing that God awful song." Mom put her hands under her chin.

"Ah well the rumor mill."

"How is it turning out these days? Anything interesting?"

"No, not really." Dang I'm lying through my teeth.

"I like your pants." Sota, my brother, said. This kid is so random.

"Thank you. They're Costco. You can have them when you're taller if you want."

"I'll never hit puberty…."

"I know honey but we are a family of late bloomers. Kags and I didn't hit puberty till we were 14." Mom smiled.

"What's that matter I'm adopted!"

BAM!

We all jumped at Grandpa's BAM noise.

"Oh my-who told you? Guys we were gonna do this at the right time!" His eyes were bulging out of his head. We all laughed.

"So if anyone asks…I was here all weekend."

"WE KNOW!"

Remember how I said that Google Earth couldn't find me? Well the next day, he could find me if I was a crack on a sidewalk! Guys were staring at me and girls were glaring at me! Haha never thought I would see that.

's Class

has to be my favorite teacher EVER! And you're about to see why. But first, I gotta tell you that we are studying the Scarlet Letter. Now isn't that just peachy? The books-you-read-in-class-always-have-something-to-do-with-your-life. Except for HuckelBerry Finn. Because I've never met a white boy who has ran away with a big hulking black guy.

For those of you who have never heard of the Scarlet Letter, here is all you need to know. Hester Prinn was a lady who had an affair with the minister and everyone hates her. She has to wear a red A for Adulterer on her clothing. And make sure you get the original version! Not the one with Demi Moore where she talks in a fake British accent and takes a lot of baths. To say that one was freely adapted is a 'bit of an understatement gov-na'.(British accent here)

"Hanson drop me a beat." said.

"What?"

"Drop me a beat! Push it up!" Hanson dropped a beat and Sesshomaru () started rapping. "Yeah adultery, vengeance, crimes…of passion! Kill the beat I'm not gonna rap. It's been done in EVERY bad movie you've seen." We laughed and Kanna raised her hand. Greeeeaaat.

"I think was, excuse my language, a skank." I was shocked. She knew that word? Sesshomaru looked taken aback.

"Really? You don't think she was a victim at all?"

"Why should I? She did it to herself. She looked at me with a look of disgust. "You should put an A on your clothing, tramp."

"Maybe you should GET a wardrobe you T*a*" Everyone OOed and I shook my head. NOT my best line.

In the Principal's Office

"Looks like you're on a downward spiral. To Hell." Kikyo smirked.

"Just as long as you won't be there!" I shot back.

"I can assure you, I WON'T."

The principal called me in and gave a loooong talk about inappropriate language. Saying, ifheI can keep the girls off the pole and the boys off the pipe, he gets a bonus. Keep telling yourself that buddy. He gave me afterschool detention tomorrow and sent me home.

"I got sent to the principal today." I confessed.

"Did you get a medal or something?" Mom asked. I anime sweat dropped.

"No I used inappropriate language."

"Well what did it start with?" Grandpa stopped cleaning.

"A snide comment from a girl in my class."

"No the word."

"Oh. T."

"Oh! T! T…t….t….t….t…t..t…t…t…t…t..toooo…" Grandpa and Mom stood there thinking.

"Guys!"

"Noun, adjective, or verb?"

"Noun, definitely slang, think British."

They stood there thinking.

"Spell it with your peas!" Grandpa suggested.

"I will take that challenge!" I rearranged my peas into letters.

"What's a…twit?" Sota peered into my plate.

"That's an A. And that's a bad word. Now sit down before you get hurt!" Mom scolded.

"I guess we are lucky this isn't a regular accurance." Grandpa sighed.

"What would have been my punishment?"

"Dinner without supper…" Mom and Grandpa looked at each other.

"But I'm already finished."

"No dating! No dating for you young lady!"

"Haha! My lack of allure shot that horse in the face." I got up from the table and went to my room. I heard Sota say he got a B on his spelling test and Mom say that everything has spell check these days. Grandpas asked him where he was from and I put my face in my hands.

The Next Day at Detention…

"Aren't there child labor laws against this?" Hojo, the school homo, said to me at after-school detention.

"Not in high school. The principal is the warden and he can even marry people." We had to clean the gym, bathrooms, and the black top. Why doesn't he understand that it was my slutty alter ego that said a bad word, it was my butt that got in trouble?

"So what's up with your wardrobe? It's very whore couture. "

"Haven't you heard? I'm the new school slut!" I twirled like a ballerina. Or close to one anyway. I can't do what they do.

"Yeah. I heard he was twice your age."

"Ew!"

"I also heard he gave you crabs."

"AH! People suck."

" Tell me about it. I WANNA BE IN DETENTION!"

"Why are you here? I thought you were the bullied."

"I am. I just called the principal a fascist."

I giggled. "So the rumors are true."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I meant about the principal being a fascist." I smiled and went back to work.

While we were cleaning the bathrooms, I told Hojo that the guy I slept with wasn't real.

"So YOU started the rumor?" He stopped cleaning.

"Indirectly, yeah I did."

"You want the school to think you're a slut?"

"Who said that? I think that maybe these people called peers on to something. I mean, maybe, Kikyo Bryant isn't really a stuck-up Jesus freak. Maybe that's an act!"

"No she's really just a stuck-up Jesus freak."

I considered the thought. He was probably right. No one can fake- okay maybe someone can.

"You can learn something from me Ho-JO."

"So, you say I should act straight so everyone will not bully me? You should teach a class called 'The Painfully Obvious Class By Kagome Higurashi, the Big School Slut."

"Well either you do everything you can to blend in, or decide not to care."

"Are you a genius or a lunatic?"

"Why can't I be both?" I smiled and he laughed.

Later that afternoon, I was sitting with Sango on the hood of her yellow Beetle looking over a hill.

"So I heard you were with 3 guys in a hot tub." She told me.

"Wow sounds like a lot of work. I heard from Hojo that he was twice my age."

"Isn't he homo?" Sango leaned her head to the side.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

I heard my cell ringing, playing Pocket Full of Sunshine, and found it was Hojo. He said he wanted to talk to me and I told him I was hanging with Sango. He said she was a BID.

"What's BID? Bedazzling Personality, Beautiful Soul…" She started harassing me just for her to know.

"It's Big Tits! Now GET OFF!"

"That's my identifier?" I nodded. "Whoo! BIG TITS!" We both laughed at that.


	3. If Things Weren't Bad Enough Part 1

_Disclaimer: do not own Easy A movie or Inuyasha! Though…I want to…._

_Inuyasha: you can't own me!_

_InuKag:I will! You wait and see!_

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

The next day, things started to get scandalous! Which brings us to part 3. A Lady's choice and a Gentleman's agreement. I heard the doorbell ring and heard Mom talking downstairs.

"Hello is Kagome here?" I heard Hojo say.

"I'm sorry? We don't have birds* here." Mom teased.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong…"

"Just kidding! Come in. Kagome sweetie! There's a boy asking for you. I think he said something about asking for your hand in marriage!" She said as she leaned against the railing to the stairs.

I came out of my room to stand at the top of the stairs. "Oh happy days Momma! I thought I would have to spend my night drinking sake to numb the loneliness!" I grabbed Hojo hand and led him up the stairs. I acted like I was fainting out of joy.

"What's going on?" Grandpa came up beside Mom.

"Kagome has a boy in her room."

"A boy? What?"

"A boy."

I closed the door to my room and sat on my bed.

"Welcome! This is where the magic of nothing happens!"

"Do you wanna go out with me?" He didn't waste time getting to the point did he? Though I'm so confused. He's still gay right?

"Dude, you just told me you where Kensy Six gay."

"No I meant to do you want to have sex with me?" Hojo stared at me with a blank expression.

"Oh my God dude. You totally missed the point of that discussion."

"Please! We could have a lemon squeeze, cattle bell, butter bean…"

I jumped of my bed in alarm. "You are on crack! And not the good kind! That crap is bad for you, doesn't your homo butt know that?"

"But…"

"You do know I didn't really have sex I just told someone I did." I leaned against my desk and folded my arms.

"So…you're saying I should say I did it with someone?"

"Yes!" I sighed. Thank goodness he understood now! He looked at me and rocked back and forth on his feet, giving me a strange look.

"No! Oh no! Nonono!"

"Pleeeeease! One Imaginary bonk!"

"…Fine. Ayame Bostick is having a party tomorrow and all your tormentors will be there. And you will tell everyone that I am sensational! Got that?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you so much!"

"Just be ready for the consequences."

Ayame Bostick is the most popular girl in school. It's partly because she is pretty and has perfect hair, which is red and bright, but it's also because every time she catches her parents doing IT in the pool. Which is…every week apparently. Hojo and I arrived when it was really getting started. I borrowed a sexy dress from my Mom and he borrowed a leather jacket from me. Ayame herself greeted us.

"Hi Kagome and…Hojo." She gave us a puzzled look with her emerald green eyes. I pretended to be drunk.

"Heyyyyy! Hojo and I just had some pre-party cocktails. Before the cocktail party!" I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Listen to me Ayame," She cringed away for a moment, "Hojo was just in the middle of telling me this really funny thing, which is really funny, and I wanted to know if we could go somewhere so he can finish telling me."

She backed away from us. "You can use my room. Down the hall and two the left." Ayame gestured and we ran into the room and I closed the door. I could hear people gathering outside.

I took of my red underwear and Hojo freaked out.

"Wait! What are you doin'?" He pointed and froze up.

"Relax I know what I'm doing! Gosh what is with you? What, do you think I have a grandpa gnome down there?" I placed my undies on the door handle so people couldn't see through the hole.

I took of my black boots and sat on the bed. "Hojo! Come here and stop messing with the curtains." He came over quickly and sat beside me. "Ok now I need you to grunt. Not whine! Moan!"

Honestly I could tell he was trying. I slapped him lightly and he finally got it right. "Aaaarrgh, aaarrgh…" He did that while I said 'O yeah' a lot. I started lightly hitting him in the butt with a book.

"Ow! Kagome that hurts!"

"What? You don't like that?" Despite his protests, I kept doing it. Until eventually we started jumping on the bed.

"Don't stop Hojo! Don't stop!" I started hitting the wall and screaming.

"I'm not gonna stop! I gonna turn you around and take you on!"

"Yeah that's not gonna make people believe you're straight." Um hello? If you are with a girl don't do that.

"Never mind that! I'm a straight guy! Rawr!" He slapped my butt and laughed and hit him for doing the 'rawr' thing. Because that was terrible. I could hear people talking outside the door. Great.

"Here's the finale!" I punched him in the stomach and moaned. Hojo cringed in pain.

We hoped off the bed and we both we breathing fast and hard.

I handed him my red underwear. "Here. Evidence."

He put his forehead on mine. "Thank you. Seriously." Hojo opened the door and everyone backed up. I saw a guy put his arm around Hojo.

"Hey man! How was she?" He smiled evilly.

"Well let's say I'll be walking funny tomorrow!" Everyone stared at him in shock. Nice Hojo! You stupid idiot! "I'm drunk peeps wazzup?" The guys cheered and welcomed him into their circle.

I smiled and walked through the ground. Guys were staring after me. I laughed inward. I bumped into someone and I looked up. Oh my gosh! Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha! I thought you were at your cousin's rehearsal dinner!"

"Short. I only had one line during the whole thing."

I Stared at him and blinked and he sighed.

"That was a joke…"

"O yeah I know." I fake laughed.

"Kags how are you?" He smiled at me.

Ok blinding smile and…HE GAVE ME A NICKNAME! So cute! Do not freak Kagome…

"Well ya know…I'm here." I Settled for that. Couldn't really say anything else at this stupid hole of a party.

"Can I get you a beer?"

"Hey that rhymed!" We both laughed. "I'm sorry but I gotta go" I stepped around him and left the party.

When I got home, I went upstairs to my room. I heard my door open and Mom stepped in.

"The boy from the other day dropped this off for you."

"Then put it in the pile of gifts from my other suitors!" I gestured toward my bed. She put it down gently and I laughed.

"You know he seems nice. And incredibly…gay."

"Dyed in the world of homosexuals that boy is."

"Your Grandpa and I totally approve. We were hoping that you would get knocked up so we would have a second chance of parenting."

"We aren't dating, Mom…"

"I once dated a gay boy. For a long time."

"Please dear God don't let that be my father."

"No he was as straight as they come."

"Bye mom." I pushed her out of my room and my phone rang. I opened the present from Hojo and I got a Target gift card and just in case I didn't shop there, I got a…*gulp*don't wanna think about it. My phone rand and I saw that it was Sango. Dear Jesus here we go. I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Is it true you got with Hojo at Ayame's party?"

"Uhhh…if everyone is saying that then yes.'

"Look, I had to hear from Eddie! The school blabber mouth!"

"That must have been terrible!"

"If you would've told me I would have come with!"

"Are you making this about you right now?"

"I just think it's a best friend's duty to tell her best friend that EVERYONE is calling her a dirty skank!"

"Well do you think I'm a DIRTY SKANK?"

"Look just because you lost your virginity doesn't mean you throw your cat at everyone!"

"I'm not!"

"But I didn't want to believe but I guess It's true! That is your identifier."

"And you're a jealous freaking virgin!" I hung up and scoffed.

If everyone thought I was a skank, fine! I would be the dirtiest skank they have ever seen! I just hope they are prepared for what's coming next!

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I am splitting part 3 into 2 parts. Cause it's really long. It will be coming soon! R&amp;R!<em>

_*-Kagome's name means 'bird in a cage'_

_Over and out readers!_


	4. If Things Weren't Bad Enough Part 2

Hey guys! Here is part 2 of chappie 3! I don't own anything! Except my brilliant brain for writing this…

Chapter 3, Part 2

I arrived at school when everyone was at their outside their lockers. When they saw me, girls and guys parted like I was Moses and they were the Red Sea. Haha Kikyo! I know something about the Bible! I didn't really know what everyone was so shocked about. I put on A on my clothes just like they asked. Maybe it was my extremely high heels! I saw Sango standing next to Akiktoki. A dark haired human who was staring just like all the rest. Wait, is he drooling? I walked up 2 them and smirked.

"Hey handsome." I said as my cheesy opening line that deep down made me puke.

Sango did a double take. Maybe it was me calling him handsome. Not the clothes. "What are you doing Kagome?"

"Was I talking to you? No? Didn't think so." I turned to Akitoki again. "Did you know my name was an anagram for I Love?" Is that even true? I just made it up but it seems it took his breathe away!

"What's an anagram?"

"Look it up." I puckered my lips slightly. I looked at Sango who had a disgusted look on her face. "What is your problem?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"No actually. I really could care less." I smiled and walked off.

"Kagome Higurashi we aren't friends anymore! We are over!"

"Oooo rats! I was hoping we could patch things up!" I put my sunglasses back on and continued walking down the hall.

XXXXX

At lunch I had a whole lot of guys come up and stare at me. At one point I went so far as to put a spoon in my mouth and bring it out slowly. They backed off pretty quickly then. Sesshomaru noticed this at came up to me.

"What are you doing?" Wow people have asked me that a lot lately.

We stared at each other for a minute when I finally answered, "Nothin."

He stared at me with his cold amber eyes for a second longer. "Don't forget tomorrows Earth Day. Plant a tree. And remember hugs not drugs, mess with the bull get the horns, and any other cliché you've got." I laughed as he walked off. I know that it would be impossible to find someone with this quality, but what happened to chivalry? Does it only appear in movies? I mean, I want John Cusack, standing in my yard with a boombox. To ride off with Patrick Dempsey on a lawnmower. I would love to have Jack, from Sixteen Candles waiting for me outside the church! Yes, I want my life to be like an 80's movie. Like one with a really random music number for no reason. But no, no, John Hughes did not direct my life. At all.

XXXXX

Later that afternoon, I had free period. And guess who else did too? Kikyo Bryant and her group and bobbleheads. I was sitting on a bench studying some papers for a test I had, when I saw Kikyo and the rest of then sit in the bungalow. Not wanting them to notice me, I hid behind a tree so I could hear them.

"Guys, we have a problem. Kagome Higurashi. We need to pray for her. But also she needs to get outta here." I heard Kikyo start off. Her voice was dripping with vemon. So much she could kill herself with it. "It has just become too much for this school."

"I heard what happened at Ayame's party. I was there." One of her minions boasted for getting the juicy news.

"We don't advertise that Ginta!"

"Sorry…"

Kikyo began to cry and hold hands with the others. "It's just so hard! The Bible tells us to love everyone. Even the whores and Homos but it's just so HARD! They keep doing IT over and over!" She continued to ramble on about staying pure and chaste till marriage. After a bit they sang some songs. I was so relieved when the bell rang for next period.

XXXXX

Lucky for me, my next class was gym, which I had with Inuyasha.

I was walking around the pool when someone jumped out and called my name.

"Hey Kagome!" I turned to see Inuyasha standing in front of me, smiling and dripping wet. Like I made his day by looking at the guy! Ha, I wish.

"Well hello. Been awhile since I've talked to you." I crossed my arms and tried not to stare at him to long with my mouth open.

"Yeah no kidding. How are you?"

"I'm, uh, living my life."

"Bet you don't remember Ayame's party back in eighth grade." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I had to think for a minute. Ok setting…time…room…ROOM! "Oh my gosh that was Ayame's party!"

"Busted!" He stamped his foot in mock anger.

"I can't believe you remembered that." I smiled at him and I wanted to run around squealing.

"Keh. Come on who doesn't remember their first almost kiss?" Inuyasha hit my shoulder playfully and dove back into the pool.

Again, someone else wanted my attention. The pig demon Choykukai(say it like Cho-cue-ki) shyly called out to me. He started messing with his fingers. He asked me for a favor and I asked him what it was. When he told me I was more than shocked.

"WHAT?"

"Come on please, I'll pay you!"

"You're huge dude!"

"Uh yeah. That's the problem."

"I'm about 6 seconds from slapping you so hard, you will go back to the continent!"

He flinched and sat down. "Nevermind. I'm worthless anyway."

I pondered that for a moment then of course, I caved. "I want a coupon from Office Maxx! Or the Gap! But we didn't have sex ok? We did second base that's it!"

He thanked me and took what he can get.

Let me tell you, this second rumor flew FAST. Faster than the last one. And for people who knew the truth, I had a lot of customers. I got a bunch of coupons to a lot of places, and half of them were worth NOTHING. A homeless person could have gotten more than me with this crap! In a matter of days, I went from not noticed, to the most noticeable person in the school.


	5. Pep Talks and Jesus Freaks

_Hey everyone! Guess what? I've decided to pick up writing again! Now for chapter to the end, most of it I'm having to wing it with the script because my DVD friggin broke like a boss! Though I can use Wikipedia for the plot, my lines aren't the same as the movie anymore. But if you can put up with my creativity for this, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and keep the reviews and (nice) criticism coming! I want to hear what you guys think! And yes I am under a new name._

_Enjoy! –Seeingstars_

* * *

><p>So do you guys remember how I said my reputation was increasing? Well now even the teachers knew! Next thing I know, here I am, sitting in Sesshomaru's very lovely decorated room.<p>

"What's with the A?" He pointed to my clothing.

"I figured I would get extra credit for going the extra mile."

"Isn't this a bit…extreme?"

"Well I figured I would get an A!" I laughed as I pointed to my shirt.

Sesshomaru laughed curtly. "Kagome, I've been hearing rumors…"

"Is it a habit of yours to listen in to student's conversations?"

"Well when it comes to Facebook it's kinda hard. I mean, I don't know why you teens want to document your every thought. But it's annoying. I mean, Miroku went to the gas station and got a coke zero, raise the roof? Who gives a rat's ass !"

"Miroku got a coke zero again?! Oh that Miroku is so incorrigible!"

"Look, my point is, I wanna know why you're doing this."

"Well, I figured that I would find out what Hestor Prinn went through. I mean, how would kids treat me?" Honestly, they treated me like crap. But that's beside the point.

He nodded. "Also, I wanna apologize for sending you to the principle. To be honest, I was rooting with the rest of the class. I don't know what it is about Kanna…but I hate her."

"I find her creepy and a snotty. Maybe it's the fact that she wears white all the time," Like an eternal virgin, I thought. "but don't worry, I won't tell anyone you hate her." I got up to leave.

"I will deny it if you do! Kagome, you better stay golden for my sake."

He had no idea….As I was leaving, his wife Kagura blew in(get it? Cause she's a wind demon?! Ok…).

"Now I have seen some crazy kids, but I have never seen her before. And she looks like a hooker!" She said with surprise in her voice.

"That does not surprise me." Sesshomaru said as he closed his book and stood up. He pulled Kagura to him by her belt and kissed her passionately.

"Hey now! There are windows, doors. Hands off at school." She hit him with her papers.

Sesshomaru hmphed. "When will you be home?"

"Not till later. I have a meeting with a kid's parents who brought a knife to school. It was a butter knife but ya know what they say, it's a gate way."

"But I'm making spaghetti!"

Kagura started to exit the room and go back to her office. "Have fun eating your spaghetti!"

"With meatballs!"

"Enjoy eating your balls!"

"Soooooooo…..what am I here for?" I sat in Kagura's room. Its opened windows definitely did not make this a private conference. The sun was basically saying, "Hey school slut! I'm here to let everyone know you are on a downward spiral!"

"Well, some faculty have become concerned about your…clothing."

"You mean your husband."

She gave me a blank expression. "Look Kagome, I'm just to figure out whatever this phase you're going through really is."

I sighed. Phase. Everything was a phase with adults. If someone wanted to dress emo or whatever, adults would say, "It's just a phase." Well, what if that's who the person REALLY is? Just because they don't shop at American Eagle or some store like that, doesn't mean it's "just a phase."

"Look Mrs. Takahashi, if I told you something, would it remain a secret?"

"Well yeah. I'm a counselor, I'm here to talk to you."

We kind of stared at each other for a second. Then she did something totally off the wall. She handed me condoms. WHY DID SHE HAND ME CONDOMS?! "Kagome, protection is essential. If you're going to engage in these sorts of things, use protection. You don't want an accident happening to you. Trust me ask some of your friends parents." She gave me a warm smile.

I got out up and left at that note…..why did she have condoms in her classroom?

Once outside, I saw Kikyo hugging her boyfriend Naraku. He was crying….like a baby. I heard Kagura call him in and Kikyo waved him goodbye. I approached her.

"What was his deal? Did he loose his virginity?"

"Like you care…" I could tell by the smeared makeup she had been crying.

I shrugged and started to walk away, but Kikyo pulled me back with amazing strength.

"Look, in the church, this is bad. I don't see how this is happening! But Naraku's parents are getting a DIVORCE!" She fell into her seat and sobbed.

Reluctantly, I sat down to hug her. "Look um….things like this just happens to some people. But you just go on with life." Well talk about pulling words out of your ass.

Kikyo sat up and stared at me. "Why are you being so nice to me…?"

I gave her a weird look. Does being a slut mean you're heartless?

"Wait…that's it…I got through to you!" She hugged me tightly. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry for everything I said! I mean, I really wanna be friends…can we please be friends?"

"Um…sure!"

"Yay!" Kikyo hugged me AGAIN.

"Um it's not that I don't like hugging but I gotta…Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes, and so will Naraku. Kagura is AMAZING."

I gave her a thumbs up and proceeded to leave. So today was lovely. Sesshy talked to me, Kagura talked to me, and Kikyo is now a friend. Well if you can't beat em, join em right?

So the next day, Kikyo proceeded to hug me once I got to school. With Sango glaring at me. In third period, she sent me a text asking if we wanna hang after school. In woodshop, disaster struck.

"Naraku is in the hospital! The doctors don't know what's wrong!"

Well God bless his soul…ok ok! Don't kill me for using slight humor….

Oh, and guess what kids? Stay tuned, cause it gets worse after this!


	6. Ending, Both Happy and Sad

Hello lovelies! Well this is the final chapter of Easy A, and yes I have changed my name to Harper Morgan. It's a weird story that I won't bore you with how I got that name. Anyway, I now have a lot more time to write, so I will be posting more often. Yippee! You guys are so great in your reviews, please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Easy A. Just the idea to combine them.

Extra note: Just a reminder this is all from memory, especially the lines. Like I said, the DVD I have does not work. So please keep that in mind as you read!

You know what to do, read and review!

Boy, ever since I got the reputation of a slut, my life has become bi-polar. One minute, Kikyo and I are like best friends, then one phone call goes and screws that up. Let me take you back to the last few hours…

It went like this: I have a conference with Kagura about my dressing habits, she gives me condoms and by that point I am really weirded out. So I got my ass out of there, and I find Kikyo sobbing about Naraku's parents getting a divorce. Apparently that's a no-no in the church. I ask if she is ok, and that leads to a lot of hugging and then becoming best friends. The next day in woodshop, Kikyo informed me (sobbing again) that Naraku was in the hospital. That's basically all I know up at this point.

So here I am, standing in the gym changing room and confusion in written all over my face. Kikyo just smacked the hell out of me! Sango just stood there shaking her face and I got out of there. So much for our friendship…oh wait, my reputation screwed that up. I took off to the only place I knew could explain this face-slapping session. I raced down the hallway and into Kagura's room. And guess what…she is crying! Why is everyone CRYING?

"Kagura…?"

She spun around quickly. "What? What do you want huh?!"

I closed the door quickly. "I'm sorry but do you know what's going on? Kikyo just smacked the Jesus out of me."

"Kagome please know that I'm so sorry…it's a mistake…"

What? "Kagura just tell me what happened."

She explained that Kikyo got a call from Naraku's mom. He had gotten chlamydia, and Kikyo assumed he got it from me. So on top of sleeping with 3 guys in a hot tub and selling sex for money, I know had an STD. Joy.

"Ok but…why are you crying?" She stood there silent, avoiding looking at me at all costs. "Oh my God…I'm not judging you but OH MY GOD."

"I'm so sorry…I'm going to fix this. I'll tell the truth."

Maybe it was becoming a habit for me to help the down trodden, but I couldn't see my favorite teacher's wife go down like this. What's one more thing on my record?

"I could have chlamydia…I mean, I've already slept with everyone."

"No you haven't. A whore doesn't admit to being a whore."

I smiled sadly. "Doesn't matter to them Kagura. You know that.

It's funny, because every guy in the school wanted to say they slept with me, but never took me out on a real date. What happened to chivalry? Does it even exist? I want the romance from a John Hughes movie. I want Jake from Sixteen Candles to wait for me outside the church and the guy holding the boom box outside my window! Or ride off on a lawn mower with Patrick Dempsey. Yes, I want my life to be like a 80s movie, one with a really awesome musical number…for no apparent reason at all. My luck with guys was wearing thin, until one day at lunch one of the kind-of popular guys came and sat beside yours truly.

"Hey Koga. What's up?"

"Hey Kagome. I was just wondering if you're free tonight.

"I do believe so, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. Ya know, bring some wine, read from a poetry book in a hot air balloon."

I laughed at that. Koga was actually pretty cute. With ice blue eyes of a wolf demon, and the tan build of the wolf demons also. His long hair was in a ponytail, which was actually kind of hot.

"Or we could just go to the Lobster Shack…probably be a lot easier than a hot air balloon."

He smiled. "That makes it a lot more convenient for me. So pick you up at your place at 7:30?"

"Oh sure, that's fine." I wrote down my address and handed it to him. Well…maybe this won't be so bad.

Koga arrived on time, and he changed into a button down white shirt and blue jeans, not bad if I do say so. We drove to the Lobster Shack and the ride was mainly filled with music and not a lot of talking. We arrived and got our seats easy since it wasn't very busy.

"Did you know that the lobster is an aphrodisiac? It's really weird because it's said to increase the size of the male sex organ, which is ironic because, I mean, what is sexy about eating a lobster?"

Considering I was rambling, Koga did a fairly good job at keeping up. I heard singing from the back of the restaurant and saw Inuyasha in a lobster hat leading a line of people singing Happy Birthday. I laughed and faced Koga again.

"Who would guess that Inuyasha worked at the Lobster Shack?"

He shrugged and cracked a smile. "Look who they are singing to."

I turned my head. Oh my God…it was Sango! I freaked out and hid my face behind a menu.

"I'm sorry but we have to go."

"I thought you and Sango were friends."

"We are but we aren't speaking since she thinks I'm sleeping with everyone!"

"Aren't you though?"

I sighed. "No. I'm not."

Koga made a move to leave and I followed. Seems like nothing in my life is going right right now. We walked to Koga's car and I apologized for me the inconvenience.

"It's ok. That was just the first part of the date."

"There's a second part?"

He leaned down to kiss me, and made rough contact with my lips. This didn't feel right. Too...forceful. Surprisingly, he stuck his tongue in my mouth. Ugh, gross.

I shoved him off me. "Koga, what are you doing?!"

"Whatever a date and fifty bucks get me." He tried to pull me to him again and I shoved him off me.

"Look. I'm not going to sleep with you! I haven't slept with anyone! I'm just saying I did!"

"It's ok Kagome really…" Koga moved towards me again. Damn his persistence!

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha came out and pulled Koga away and shoved him against the car.

"Leave." he growled. If I wasn't freaking out, I would think that was sexy. Inuyasha turned to me. "You ok Kags?"

I nodded because that's about all I could. Inuyasha gently pulled me to him and lead me to his car. He opened and closed my door for me. He got in on his side and started driving.

I would like to say this was a date with Inuyasha. I have always thought he was sweet and good looking. I wish I could concentrate on his face being highlighted by the street lights, and watch his dog ears twitch with every little sound. But I couldn't because my face has big, fat, drenched tears running down my face. I couldn't take it. I felt like I was going to break open.

"Hey. Kagome you going to be ok?" he said softly.

"N-no. Everyone thinks I'm a whore, and my best friend won't talk to me because I lied to her but she thinks it's the truth. You shouldn't even be seen with me."

"I know what people are saying, but I don't believe them. I know you better. Maybe you should have been my first kiss." he laughed.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Sango, I thought she told you that. It was pretty bad, kind of sloppy on her part actually."

My mouth gaped open. "What?! Here I am feeling so bad for her and-and…oh that's just perfect! She knew how I felt about you!"

"Wait, feel about me?"

"I said felt! Yep, felt not feel."

We pulled up to my house. It was the only safe place for me now, the only place that felt honest and right. Wait…

"How do you know where I live?"

"We carpooled."

"Yeah, in the second grade. Do you memorize everyone's address?"

"Only the people who I think are cool. And smart and beautiful."

I blushed.

"Kagome…can I kissed you right now? If I promise to not tell?"

"Oh Inuyasha…no."

"Oh...I understand…I know I'm a half demon and all…"

"Oh! Sweetie no…it's just have mascara running down my face and…I just had a tongue shoved down my throat…"

"It's fine. Look, you'll be fine. I know a way to get you out of your hole…"

"How?" That so alerted my interest.

"Use your web videos."

"You watch my web videos?"

"Well…they're pretty good. And they inspire me."

"You're the only person that watches them."

"Then change that. If you listen to me, this will work."

Damn. I guess I got to try huh?

The next day, all my problems would vanish, which brings us to the last part. Not with a sizzle, but with a bang!

Our school was having one of our assemblies and Inuyasha decided it was best to make the announcement then. So I put on my last eye-catching whore outfit and during the assembly I "sang" a song that went along with our school theme…and not-so-intimidating Woodchuck Yash! During my performance I sexily danced (which really consisted of me walking around lip singing) and basically got EVERYONE'S attention. That didn't last long! When the song ended, Inuyasha was back in his original shirtless devil costume for the old mascot (*swoon*), and I of course was being looked at like I was a freak for a gnome with a vagina, or a sexual object that should be taken home.

Our lovely principal marched up to me and grabbed me by the arm. "My office now young lady!"

"see, I can't do that because I have a date with the guy I like," I gestured to Inuyasha, "and I have a big announcement for everyone. You might want to talk to Kagura though, she might convince you on letting me stay."

I broke free from his grasp. "Hey everyone! If you want to see the after show, log on to .com. And come one do you want to watch a basketball game or see me do one?"

The guys cheered, clearly I know who would be logging on.

"Go woodchucks!" I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and we sprinted out the door.

"So here you all are. Waiting for me to kiss Inuyasha for a game of truth or dare, for me to sleep with a gay guy at Ayame's party, and now to watch me screw myself. But you know what? Screw you. What I do is my business. So here's the truth: I have never slept with anyone, Brandon ran off with a big hulking black guy ( my apologies to Mark Twain, by the way), and for the record, you don't need to know any of this. Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry about your and Kagura's marriage, it didn't need to end that way. Sango? I'm sorry I lied. To all of you. And I'm going on a date. With a guy I like. And we could sleep together 5 minutes from now, 5 days from now, or on our honeymoon. But guess what? It's none of you're damn business."

*user is now logged off*

*************************************************************************************Yay! Done! I'm so tired you guys…thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R! I know I left out some parts, but I did that on purpose. My first complete story! AAAAAHHHH! Love you :3


End file.
